Ona jest wysoko
by Winrychan7
Summary: Ginga zastanawia się nad swoimi uczuciami do Madoki. Tłumaczenie. Fic pod piosenkę ,,She so high" Tal Bachman.


Witam! To moja pierwsza publikacja i pierwsze tłumaczenie. Proszę, nie bądźcie zbyt surowi.

Autor: Destened-Star-Girl

Zgoda: Jest

Tytuł orginalny: She so high

Piosenka: Tal Bachman ,,She so high"

Tekst piosenki (a raczej tłumaczenie) pochodzi z tekstowo. pl

Ginga powoli wszedł do swojego pokoju, rzucając się na łóżko. Był zmęczony i naprawdę chciał iść spać w dzień. Odwrócił się na plecy i próbował opróżnić swój umysł, ale bezskutecznie. Wszystko co robił, dotyk, zapach, smak, słuch, mógł myśleć tylko o pewnej znajomej brunetce.

_**Ona jest z krwi i ko**__**ści**_

_**Bez wkładek i silikonu**_

_**Jest dotykiem, węchem, wzrokiem, smakiem i dźwiękiem**_

Westchnął, to przygnębiające.

_Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. I to chyba jedyna rzecz, jaka może być między nami ...- _myślał wpatrując się w pusty sufit.

_**Ale wci**__**ąż nie mogę uwierzyć,**_

_**Że coś może się zdarzyć**_

_**Wiem, gdzie należę**_

_**I nic się nie wydarzy**_

_Pewnie nawet nie lubi mnie w taki sposób ... Ona lubi facetów, którzy s__ą mądrzy jak Tsubasa, Kyouya i Hyouma, a nie takich jak ja, którzy sądzili że kompas jest jadalny (sorry, ale ta część mi już zupełnie nie wyszła; jeśli macie lepszą propozycją na tłumaczenie tej części to piszcie proszę...). Jest po prostu tak wysoko nade mną... I niezwykle piękna, jak członek rodziny królewskiej._

_**Bo ona jest tak wysoko**_

_**Wysoko nade mn**__**ą**_

_**Jest taka słodka**_

_**Jest tak wysoko**_

_**Jak Kleopatra, Joanna d'Arc lub Afrodyta**_

_**Ona jest tak wysoko**_

_**Wysoko nade mną**_

_Je__śli porównać ją do mnie, wygląda na pierwszą klasę, jakby miała wszystko co najlepsze. Z kolei ja... Ja wyglądam jakbym mieszkał na drzewie, wychowany przez małpy._

_**Pierwsza klasa i bez zobowi**__**ązań**_

_**Ona jest z wyższych sfer**_

_**Ma wszystko, co najlepsze**_

*westchnął* _Tak__ naprawd__ę to co mogę jej zaoferować? Nie mam nic, tylko ducha bladera i zwyczaj do nie zawsze jasnego myślenia. Jest idealna... Jeśli ją spytam prawdopodobnie zrobię z siebie głupka a ona nawet nie będzie chciała ze mmną rozmawiać, więc dlaczego mam się przejmować?_

_**Co taki go**__**ść jak ja może jej zaoferować?**_

_**Jest idealna, jak to tylko możliwe**_

_**Czemu mam sobie nią zawracać głowę?**_

Nagle gałka przy drzwiach do pokoju Gingi przekręciła się. Ginga odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na drzwi. Wtedy ukazała się w nich głowa brunetki w wieku podobnym do jego.

-Ginga wszystko w porządku, nie jesteś ostatnio sobą. Jeśli jest coś o czym chcesz pogadać, to zamieniam się w słuch.

Ginga zamarł, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. _Czy powinienem jej powiedzieć?_- pomyślał. Spojrzał na nią ponownie i zobaczył jej zmartwioną twarz.

-Ginga... Ja naprawdę bardzo się o Ciebie martwię. -powiedziała cicho, patrząc na swoje stopy. Serce Gingi zabiło szybko, nie wierząc, że dziewczyna na prawdę to powiedziała.

_**Dzwoni, **__**żeby ze mną porozmawiać**_

_**Od razu zastygam,**_

_**Bo to, co mówi jest takie nierealne,**_

Ponieważ Ginga miał właśnie się odezwać, jego umysł pełen był wątpliwości typu ,,co, jeśli odmówi". Wtedy miedzy nimi będzie ta niewygodna sytuacja! Inaczej. Co jeśli powie, że będzie dobrze i zostaną po prostu przyjaciółmi, nic więcej.

_**Bo jako**__**ś nie mogę w to uwierzyć,**_

_**Że coś może się zdarzyć**_

_**Wiem, gdzie należę**_

_**I nic się nie wydarzy**_

Ginga pokręcił głową, przeganiajaą wszystkie myśli z dala od głowy.

-Madoka... Możesz zamknąć drzwi?

Madoka spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale pomimo tego zamknęła drzwi. Potem usiadła obok niego na łóżku i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Co się stało?- spytała.

Twarz Gingi zaczęła się czerwienić, gdy otworzył usta żeby mówić.

-Zachowuje się tak dziwnie, ponieważ... Ja... Bardzo cie lubię, wiesz, chyba nawet kocham... - powiedział cicho.

Spojrzał na Madokę. Jej policzki stały się czerwone. Ginga pochylił się nad nią i musnął jej wargi. Madoka uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do niego.

-Cieszę się, że czujesz to samo co ja...- szepnęła.

Uczucia Gingi zmieniły się z szoku w ogromną radość. Był zachwycony słysząc to. Potem złączyli się w pocałunku, który rozpoczął ich wspólną przyszłość.


End file.
